Too Early
by Starkidkid
Summary: Lauren wakes Jaime up early in the morning. Jaime gets revenge.
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:30 in the morning and Jaime Lyn Beatty woke up, feeling pleasure between her legs. Before she could even register what was happening, she came. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan. As she came down from her orgasm, she looked down to see her best friend Lauren Lopez between her legs.

"Morning" said Lauren wiping her mouth of Jaime's cum.

"Morning" replied Jaime breathlessly as she leaned down to kiss Lauren.

As they were kissing Jaime rubbed Lauren's nipples earning a moan from the small girl, Jaime took this oppourtunity to slip her tounge in Lauren's mouth. She teased Lauren's soaking wet pussy stroking her clit, making the petite girl moan more. Jaime threw her down on the bed and spread her legs. She decided that since Lauren had woke her up by making her cum, that she would tease the poor girl.

She leant down, getting as close to Lauren's pussy as she could without actually touching her. Lauren whimpered, wanting her touch, she tried to grind her hips against Jaime's face. Jaime laughed and breathed warm air on Lauren's pussy, making her moan and whimper even more.

"Please" Lauren whispered, begging for her touch

But Jaime wasn't done teasing her. She finally touched Lauren's pussy with her tounge. She was moving dangerously slow, but Lauren couldn't form the words to tell her to hurry up before she explodes!

Jaime stopped the slow licking and gently rubbed Laurens clit, making her moan out loud. Jaime was getting so wet from the noises Lauren was making. She rubbed her clit faster and faster, making her moan louder and louder until Lauren was right on the edge of climax.

And then she stopped.

Lauren was breathing heavily. She leaned down to touch her own pussy, but Jaime grabbed her hand before she could.

"No no no, you remember our rule? You arent allowed to touch yourself" Said Jaime seductively "You want to cum, you have to make me cum first "

Without hesitating, Lauren flipped over so she was on top of Jaime. She burried her head between Jaime's legs and licked, her small tounge going as deep as it could in her pussy. Jaime screamed out a loud moan, bucking her hips. Lauren slid two fingers in her pussy and pumped as fast as she could. Jaime wasnt expecting her to be so enthusiastic, but she sure as hell wasn't arguing. It wasnt long before she felt her orgasm building. She looked down at the beautiful girl between her legs. She screamed her name as she came, shaking furiously.

She lay there for a few minutes before sitting up and looking at the small girl beside her and smiling

"Well, we sould clean up and get dressed" Said Jaime standing up on shaky legs and walking to the bathroom.

"Arent you forgetting something!" Lauren screamed , pointing at her pussy.

"No i'm not" said Jaime calmly "This is for waking me up so early" she said, laughing and walking into the bathroom.

"NO" Lauren whimpered, buring her head in her pillow. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

After they got dressed and had breakfast they drove to Twisted rehersal. Jaime noticed Lauren shifting in the passegers seat next to her. She wouldn't sit still. Jaime knew the reason, or rather knew she was the reason, but it still annoyed her

"Stop moving around" she said annoyed

"Sorry" Lauren said "But your the reason"

"Listen" said Jaime "I promise, it'll be worth it tonight."

Lauren whimpered some more and kept shifting in her seat. Jaime smiled, she reached over and put her hand on Lauren's thigh. Lauren's breathing got heavier and uneven. Jaime kept her hand there the entire journey, until they pulled up to the theatre.

"I'm gonna have some fun today" Jaime thought as she looked over at Lauren and walked into the theatre.

* * *

Lauren was in misery for the entire day. By lunch she was getting desprate. She was walking down a halway in the theatre.

"Im not going to make all day" thought Lauren. She was considering running to the bathroom and taking care of herself, but she couldn't risk Jaime finding out. Her ass was still sore from last time she tried.

As she walked towards the exit she saw a closet door open up. She walked towards it, and as she got close she was pulled inside.

Inside Lauren came face to face with a naked Jaime. Before Lauren could even say anything Jaime had shoved her hand down Laurens's shorts. Lauren opened her mouth to moan but Jaime put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh" whispered Jaime "We can't let anyone hear us"

Jaime rubbed Lauren's pussy through her panties. Jaime replaced her hand over Lauren's mouth with her own mouth and brought her free hand up to rub Lauren's tits through her shirt. Lauren couldn't believe this was happening. A naked Jaime was pleasuring her in a closet at work. Jaime was pushing Lauren closer and closer to orgasm, but then she stoppesd and pulled her hands out of Lauren's shorts.

Lauren whined at the loss of contact, but Jaime almost immediately pushed her down to her knees. Lauren got the hint and licked Jaime's wet pussy. She rubbed her clit as fast as she could, licking her juices. Jaime was struggling to keep quiet, she brought her hand up to cover her mouth, right as Lauren hit her g-spot. Jaime let out a muffled scream. Her knees got weak and she held on to Lauren for support, but Lauren kept licking until Jaime came. She was shaking furiously and she fell to her knees, her juices dripping from her pussyand on to the ground.

Lauren sat there, licking her fingers, watching Jaime. Seeing her shaking from pleasure had made her so horny. After a few minutes Jaime sat up and began getting dressed.

"Hey!" Shouted Lauren, crossing her arms

"Sorry Lolo" said Jaime looking at her watch "Lunch break's over"

Jaime finished getting dressed and walked out, leaving Lauren standing in the closet.

"Shit" said Lauren


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren couldn't take it anymore. She was actually worried that her juice would start running down her legs. She waited until she thought Jaime couldn't see her, and ran to the bathroom.

Jaime pretended not to notice Lauren walk out but she definately did. She waited a few minutes and followed her.

* * *

Lauren got to the girls bathroom. Thankfully, no one else was there. She got inside and immediately stuck her hand down her shorts. She went into one of the stalls and pulled down her shorts and panties. She rubbed her clit as fast as she could. She didn't want to take too long or else Jaime might get suspicious. She inserted a finger into herself and pumped as fast as she could. She inserted a second finger and let out a loud moan. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm. She was right on the edge.

The stall door opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Jaime, looking straight at Lauren

"Um... I... Uh" stuttered Lauren, she was trying to make an excuse but she was already caught.

"I think you've forgotten our rule" said Jaime "Maby I should remind you"

"No, p-please" stuttered Lauren standing up, but Jaime wasnt listning. She walked over and sat where Lauren had been sitting and pulled her over her lap.

"This is for your own good" said Jaime rubbing Lauren's bare ass. She raised her hand

SMACK

"OW!" Shouted Lauren, she didnt want to be punished, but she secretly enjoyed it

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"OWWWW!" Shouted Lauren. She wondered how long Jaime would keep this up. Surely she wouldn't take long, to avoid suspicion from the other starkids.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"OWWW! OW OW OW!" Screamed Lauren through tears in her eyes.

"Shhh" said Jaime, rubbing Lauren red ass "It'll be over soon"

**SMACK**

"OWWWWWWW" Shouted Lauren, that last smack was the hardest one yet.

"There, all better" Said Jaime soothingly, rubbing Lauren sore ass. " I hope you've learned your lesson"

Lauren got up and pulled up her shorts. Jaime got up and wiped the tears out of Lauren's eyes. She smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I promise, It'll be worth it" Said Jaime, kissing Lauren on the nose

They walked back to the stage with Lauren rubbing her ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the day was over, and Lauren couldn't be happier. She practally ran to the car as soon as rehersal was over. She looked at the clock, 6:20! It had almost been 12 hours since Jaime had started teasing her. Jaime slowly walked to the car

"So" said Jaime getting into the car and starting it" You wanna go get some dinner?" she asked

Lauren glared at her angraly, Jaime took the hint and drove back to their apartment. Minuites felt like hours for Lauren as they climbed the stairs. Before they even got the door open, Lauren had her lips on Jaime's.

"Let me get the door open" Said Jaime, breaking the kiss.

"Hurry up!" Said Lauren

Jaime opened the door and walked in, but she was immetialy grabbed and kissed by Lauren, making her moan. Lauren slipped her tounge in Jaime's mouth. Lauren pushed Jaime onto the couch and took off her shirt and shorts. She pounced on Jaime and began kissing her again. Jaime kissed down Lauren's neak. She undid her bra and looked at Lauren's breasts. She put one of Laurens nipples in her mouth and sucked. Lauren moaned loudly and put her hands on the back of Jaime's head. Jaime used her free hand to rub Lauren's pussy through her panties. Jaime hadn't realised how wet Lauren was until now. Her panties were soaked. Jaime decided that she had waited long enough. She pulled Lauren's panties down and off her legs. She stared at Lauren's beautiful naked body.

"Please" Lauren whimpered

Jaime leaned down and began licking her pussy. Lauren let out a breathless moan. Jaime rubbed her clit and continued eating her out. She was determaned to make Lauren cum this time. Lauren was in absoloute heaven. She hadn't realised that Jaime wasn't teasing her this time until she was right on the edge of orgasm. She had expected Jaime to stop again, but she didn't.

Lauren came violently. She let out an ear piercing scream and her hips bucked fiercly. She was having the most intense orgasm of her life. She thought she was going to pass out. Jaime watched her, getting more and more wet by the second. Lauren finally came down from her orgasm, shaking intensly.

After af few minutes Lauren finally recovered from orgasm. She looked over at Jaime, who had since removed all her clothes. Lauren stood up and went to walk to the bedroom.

"Wait, where are you going" Said Jaime

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night" said Lauren, smiling as she walked to the bedroom

"Fuck" said Jaime. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
